He Who Knows All
by sapofbks2008
Summary: Kyoya thought he hid his feelings well, but then someone caught him. Now he has to get rid of the problem or offer a job.
1. Chapter 1

It had become Kyoya's past time to look at Haruhi when no one was looking, and when he stared at he _made sure_ that no one was looking. The last thing he needed to worry about was anyone knowing that he had feelings for another "male host". They already had Hikaru and Kaoru doing that quite a bit too well. People paid too much attention to Kyoya as it was. It was hard enough to get work done while he had women fawning over him. He didn't need to add anything to the mix by being gay.

None of it mattered though because it didn't change that Kyoya was in love with Haruhi, which was no surprise as everyone was in love with Haruhi in the host club.

Kyoya was pretending to do work and watch Haruhi all at once. It was easy. No one got a look at his screen and no one could see where his eyes were behind his glasses. It wasn't like he typed gibberish on his computer all his day. He was love sick, but he was not a fool and only a fool would sit at a computer all day and write nonsense. No, he did work. It just didn't always make a whole lot of sense to anyone other than himself when he came home and read it over. Sometimes it was unreadable but for the most part he got his point across and was able to work from it.

When he had to be charm women he did that with ease as well. He found that he could charm women, do his work, and watch the only girl that mattered all at once as well. It was easy since none of the actions required much attention. Kyoya was good at multitasking.

However Kyoya had been in love with Haruhi for over a year now. And now that Tamaki was over his crush, it was harder to tell himself that he couldn't just tell her how he felt about her. Kyoya would be graduating soon to top it all off and eventually Haruhi would find someone, fall in love, and get married. And he would never have her not because she wasn't interested, honestly he could never figure out who Haruhi might be interested in because she hid it well. That is if she was in love with anyone in the first place.

All of that got to be taxing. After awhile Kyoya's head would start to hurt. There was no reason why he couldn't tell her how he felt. The only reason he could come up with was that he was worried that she didn't feel the same and that he was scared. And really neither was a good enough excuse for him, because Kyoya didn't get scared, and if Haruhi didn't feel the same about him as he did her, he was sure he could change her mind given enough time.

Time was something he didn't have much of anymore.

For the first time in his life Kyoya was acting foolish and if there was one thing Kyoya couldn't tolerate, it was foolishness.

None of this made him get off his fat ass and open his big mouth and tell Haruhi how he felt.

All of this was starting to make him an unpleasant person to be around which meant that Tamaki wore protective clothing just to go near him because he wasn't sure what object he was going to get hit with next.

All of this kept up for awhile and Haruhi was pleasantly ignorant of it all because Haruhi was ignorant to a lot of things. If any of the others noticed they valued there life to much to say anything.

Eventually it all came down on Kyoya because one day while he was pretending to work, pretending to charm the girls, all the while watching Haruhi, someone was observant of all his pretending.

And someone noticed.

"You should just tell her how you feel about her," The girl on his right said.

He had no idea what her name was.

He pondered if he should ask like he had no idea what she was talking about, but there were ways that could backfire on him. "Who am I in love with?" he challenged all the while continuing to type, while watching the woman he loved, and paying attention to a customer.

There was no one else around him besides to mysterious girl. She had been the only one to risk one of Kyoya's poorly hidden bad moods.

"Why the fairest maiden of them all." She cast her glance at "The Fairest Madien", who should be playing the part of Prince Charming.

She saw through Haruhi's act as a guy which wasn't a shock because some girls noticed Haruhi was a girl but no one ever said anything because they all thought it was a part of the game and no one wanted to ruin the game.

"I think that you confuse my feelings." Kyoya was not hopeful this was true. Kyoya was just stating a fact. This girl could be confused.

"Do you know your feelings?" she asked

"How is it that I am talking of my feelings with a girl of which the name I do not remember?" It was rude and amazing that he would admit he didn't remember "the girls" name but he didn't and at this point he wanted to conversation over with.

"How is it that the perfect Kyoya can't remember my name when he usually pays attention to such things and is charming at all times and knows everything about everyone? Unless of course his attention is otherwise occupied." She said coyly

If he weren't ready to kill her he would ask her to join the host club, someone who noticed that much should babysit Tamaki.

"How is it that someone who I don't know cares about where my feelings might lye when it is my job to make sure that the fair maiden in front of me holds all of my attention?" Kyoya said.

There was a crash from the far side of the room that both of them ignored because they were both engaged in an argument that was important as far as Kyoya was concerned.

"Just admit you're feelings. You'll feel better." She coaxed.

"I will give you back your money plus double if you go away and I never see you again"

She snorted. "Please, I'm worth a hell of a lot more than that."

Despite himself Kyoya couldn't help but grin. Granted it was an evil grin but it was grin none the less. Forget killing her. He wanted to keep an eye on this one.

"What is your name?"

"Aya"

"Would you like a job Aya?" he offered.

"Are you going to tell Haruhi how you feel?" She asked softly.

"None of your business."

A challenge had been placed, and she was more then read to accept.

"How much do I get paid?"

TBC…

**A/N: This was an idea that hit me in the head when I was reading. I couldn't help myself. This should be a really short one. I only plan to put one or two more chapters up after this one. When I'll get around to writing them I'm not really sure. However I do plan to finish this because I love Kimi and I love the story. R/R. Hope you like.**


	2. What kills you

Aya was about as scary as Kyoya was. She didn't show emotion. She could be a sadist, as Tamaki would surely tell anyone who would listen to, his bear being on the bad side of Aya. She scared people, and she tried to act like she didn't care. Haruhi just thought she was like everyone else. Weird, but with a heart of gold… buried somewhere deep… where on had yet to find… maybe.

Haruhi took Aya in stride. She even liked her every once in awhile, although sometimes it was hard. Haruhi wasn't aware of her looks for the most part. She was girl but she dressed as a guy even though no one really believed it anymore, the part about being a guy, but Haruhi still dressed like one, she was more comfortable in the male uniform and so she wore it. Her hair was just as short as always. It had been over a year since she had joined the Host Club and while she couldn't pass for a guy anymore she didn't have the body that Aya did. Sometimes Haruhi thought she might like Aya more if she didn't have sex appeal dripping from her pours. It shamed her to admit it though.

Haruhi liked Aya when she was around Kyoya because he finally calmed down. He had someone who wanted to help him with the work, and everyone else was glad to hand it over. If there was a screw up then Aya took the hit. And for the most part people stopped hiding in corners when Kyoya came in a bad mood because Aya could handle it. She was just as much attached to her computer and Kyoya was to his and the two of them could work for hours grumbling to one another and getting things done.

Aya was a creature that fit into the Host Club. She was the first member to bring males into the club, and she brought them in by droves. When Aya walked into a room the thought of sex came to mind. She was perfection, with not a hair out of place. She never got upset. She flirted with everything. And she could smile and be thinking about killing you at the same time. She dressed in the female uniform and fit it like it was made for her. She knew how to talk to everyone and she knew how to act.

She also got Tamaki out of corners when he was in a snit and for that everyone wanted to promote her.

Haruhi thought that nothing better could have happened to the Host Club.

And still when she saw her approach she had to stop a sigh that built up.

"Haruhi."

"Aya."

"I love what you do with your hair."

"I blow dry it."

Aya sighed and sat down next to her. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

That was just fine. Haruhi could finish her homework and talk about hair all at once. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"It's something important."

Haruhi paused and looked at Aya, but of course there was nothing on her face that would give her away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I just really have to talk to you about something."

Ever the one with common sense Haruhi couldn't see why Aya kept telling her that they had to talk and then not saying anything.

"What do you need to talk about?"

Aya smiled, "I think it would work out better if we talked about it in private. The boys had a tendency to listen to others conversations."

And sure enough even now Kaoru and Hikaru were trying to act like they weren't listening by acting like they were cleaning up a spill under the table. Haruhi wasn't sure how they had gotten there but she was sure of two things. They didn't know what to do with a spill even if there life depended on cleaning it up and there was no spill to clean.

A year ago she might have questioned what they were doing under the table. A year ago she might have… "I totally understand you're need to kill anyone who trying to listen to a private conversation. I get really moody when I get my period too. What brand of tampons do you think is best?"

The two of them took off like their butts were on fire.

Aya was thrilled. "I wouldn't think that you would stoop to such measures to get rid of them."

Neither would Haruhi, but sometimes you needed to get work done. "I learned a long time ago not to get squeamish about some things. If you want a private conversation talk about child birth, woman problems, or living in a small apartment with almost no money to spend anything on, and the boys will have other things to do."

Aya looked thoughtful. "I would have thought that a conversation about poor people would keep Tamaki to you like glue."

Haruhi went back to working on her paper. "Yes, it should. Only Tamaki gets so depressed hearing about it that he has to sit in a corner for the rest of the day. That idiot cost me a lot of money too. Kyoya made me eat his profits for the day."

"I would have thought you would have told Kyoya off before you let him cost you anything else."

"I would have but I made enough money that day that Kyoya didn't bug me about it and I didn't have to threaten to kill him. It worked out."

Haruhi worked on her paper and Aya sat next to her and drank her tea. Haruhi found that Aya could in fact sit still for two seconds and you didn't always have to keep her occupied with something. She was scary enough that everyone stayed away from her when she sat there with a thoughtful look on her face because she usually snapped at anyone who tried to talk to her.

Haruhi had to wonder sometimes what she was thinking about when she got like that. Not today though. Haruhi needed to get the paper done by the end of today or it would be late. Usually she wouldn't have left things until the last minute, but things still were piling. Kyoya knew and was letting her get her work done. So it was up to the idiots to plan for the next couple of days…

She didn't even want to know.

She really didn't.

The rest of the day passed in blur of words for Haruhi and before she knew it everyone was packing up to go home for the day. Haruhi didn't know what shocked her more, the fact that she was almost done with a ten page paper, or the fact that she didn't have to kill anyone to get it done. What shocked her was that Aya was exactly where she had been almost an hour ago.

Didn't really matter.

Haruhi went back to typing and was once again caught up with her homework. She was startled when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Kyoya looked down at her. Or at least she figured that Kyoya was looking at her. His glasses hid his eyes.

"We're all done for the day. Would you like one of us to drive you home?"

It would be smart of her to take Kyoya up on it but she really wanted to get her paper done at the library before she had to go home and make dinner.

"No that's okay. I'm sure I can get a ride from Aya." She motioned to where Aya still was sitting lost in thought.

Kyoya wrinkled his brow. "She's been like that for almost an hour."

Haruhi shrugged. Either Aya was one those people who slept with her eyes open or she just had a lot on her mind.

"I've got her."

"Okay."

Kyoya nodded and left, closing the door to the library behind him.

Aya hadn't moved from her spot but as soon as the door closed she spoke up.

"I need to talk to you about Kyoya."

"And what do you need to talk about?" Haruhi assumed the worst right away.

"You do know he has feelings for you."

Haruhi was so shocked that someone could have knocked her over with a feather. That wasn't what she thought would come from Aya.

"You realize that _you_ have feelings for him, don't you?"

Aya smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Who do I matter? I'm just a random person who came in the middle of it all. I'm no one."

Haruhi didn't know why but it hurt her to hear Aya say that. "You shouldn't talk like that, you know."

"I know a lot more then you think I do. What's with the reaction to my news huh? I thought you would be overcome or something? Instead you just start in about me."

Haruhi laughed and went back to finishing her paper. "It's just not what I thought you needed to talk to me about."

Aya sighed. "You don't believe me do you? He moons over you and yet you can't even see it. They told me that you were dense but really…"

"I'm seventeen. I haven't been quite as dense as the rest of them would like to think. They just like to think I am because it makes a better story. I've known for awhile."

Now it was Aya's turn to look like she could be knocked over with a feather. She must have heard the stories.

"What do you mean you've known?"

Haruhi paused in the middle of a sentence and leaned back into her chair. "I dated Tamaki for a couple of months last year you know. It seemed like it would work out but it didn't."

"Yeah so…"

"It's like you said. You walked in the middle of something and for the moment it doesn't feel like you have a place, but then you get to know that idiots and before you know it their important to you, and you don't want to hurt them. I hurt Tamaki."

"I still don't get it."

"When things ended they didn't end badly but everyone felt like they had to take a side and some of them sided with me and some of them sided with Tamaki and it was ugly and uncomfortable."

Understanding dawned.

Haruhi could understand how one moment one thing could be confusing and the next second it couldn't make more sense.

By acknowledging any feelings for Kyoya she was opening herself and him up to another ugly scene, and her friends were too important to her that she didn't want to risk it. Not again.

**A/N: this took me a whole lot longer to get up then I thought it would. I've been really busy and everything. That and when I got to writing this chapter I couldn't figure out where it wanted to go. I wrote this about sixty times before I got it right. I wouldn't start anything new before i got this out. It twas a pain in the butt to write. And I'm not so sure how I'm going to like the end. I shall see. It will be one more chapter. I hope. **

**Anyway, I have major issues with Aya. Mostly I know what kind of character I want to make her, but I don't know where to put her into a story. The ideas. They come to me and then I want to run the other way because it means a long story is coming and I'm having enough issues with those.. I know you really don't know a whole lot about her. I should try and fix that. I'll get around to fixing that. Anyway, tell me what you think of her and if you want to see her in another story or not. Tell me you're idea's if you like her. **

**Here's the chapter and the really long A/N that i just had to write. I leave you now. until next time which shouldn't be half as long as this turned our to be.**


End file.
